Chores
by renjisgirl12
Summary: A/U grimmjow and ichigo make a bet, a bet that neither wish to loose. YAOI, drinking, crossdressing ichigo, smut, cursing.


"You're on!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Grimmjow by the front of the shirt. The pair had been studying for the test their whole class would be taking in a month or so, but had somehow got into an argument about drinking; bringing us to the current bet that had been issued.

Grimmjow growled, a huge smirk spreading across his face. "Ya know you'll loose, an' you'll be servin' _me_!" Ichigo's usual scowl deepened as he snatched up all the beer from his mini-fridge and dragged their bodies out the door to Renji's place.

As the pair arrived at Renji's house –beers in hand- Renji lead them through to his room. "So run me through the stakes again" he asked in an amused tone, shutting the door behind them. Ichigo and Grimmjow scowled at each other once again until Ichigo let out a defeated sigh, breaking eye contact to look at the floor.

"Well ya see Ichigo an' I both think we can hold the most beer before passin' out, so we made a bet. If I _loose_ –which I won't- I av' ta' dress up like a fucking cat! Urgh" Grimmjow paused whilst Renji laughed and shared a high-five with Ichigo. "Anyway, if I _win_ –now this is the best bit- Ichigo has ta' be my maid for a week"

Grimmjow's smile widened at Renji whose eyebrows disappeared under his bandanna. "Wow! I'd love to see Ichi servin' _you_" Renji chuckled. "Shut up! And I'm not gunna loose so..." Ichigo roared embarrassed, face flushed, hands balled into fists at his sides. Renji and Grimmjow could no longer contain their laughter as they held their stomachs in hysterics at the sight of Ichigo fuming before them.

"Ok-ok, now let's get this show on the road eh Berry?" Renji said, replacing his laughter with enthusiasm. Ichigo replied by giving him one of his famous death glares that said 'say that again and I'll beat the crap outta ya'. Grimmjow just shook his head at how enthusiastic the red head was when it came to bets. "You really need t' get a life before you use up all your enthusiasm an' turn inta' ya dad!" Grimmjow mused, thinking about how different Renji was from his oh-so-royal-show-no-emotion dad. "Yeah right! Like that's ever gunna' happen" Renji laughed as he grabbed two beers from the stack Ichigo and Grimmjow had brought with them and handed them to the pair.

Renji suddenly left the room, but quickly returned with his own handful of energy drinks and set them down on his desk before opening one up. "Cheers lads!" Renji bellowed with a giant smirk on his face as the trio tapped cans. The trio shared a glance before saying in unison. "So much for studying"

It was 10pm that the pair began their bet, both sitting on Renji's bed –beers in hand- whilst Renji checked his email (keeping an eye on the pair of course) and sipping a can of energy drink

"Argh! Will y-you guys s-stop boas-sting bout many girls you've done it w-with! Its sooo annoying!" Ichigo slurred angrily, crossing his arms, effectively spilling some of the contents of his drink onto the unsuspecting Grimmjow who sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey! Watch it berry!" the teal-haired teen shouted as he pushed Ichigo's chest away from him. "An' besides, Inever said I'd done it with _girls._..that was Renji" Grimmjow was too drunk to notice Renji and Ichigo's shocked faces as they realised what that meant.

"Well _that_ explains why ya never flirt back with Rukia" Renji chuckled, at the outing; Ichigo's flushed face, and the memory of his sister constantly rubbing herself against Grimmjow, trying to be 'sexy'.

"Ahem, well I could still kick ya ass Renji! And don't ya forget it!" Grimmjow exclaimed pointing a finger at Renji, whilst the hand occupied with the beer rested on the side of the bed. Only it wasn't the bed it was resting on. It was Ichigo's upper thigh. Ichigo blushed and nervously shifted away.

Renji laughed at the actions happening before him. "Ha-ha, I don't think I could even if I wanted...besides, it looks like it's not _my _ass ya wanna kick...and not kick but fu-" "!" Ichigo yelled, desperate to stop the other from finishing his sentence

"God you're such a _virgin_!" both Renji and Grimmjow yelled back at him, making all three of them burst out in a fit of giggles (manly giggles of course) and their conversations continued through the night.

Ichigo woke to find he had one of the worst hang-over's he's ever had. He sat up quickly, his hands instantly clutching his head, fingers digging into the orange hair, letting out an irritated whine. Upon hearing a chuckle, he looked up from the bed he sat on to see Renji sitting on the desk chair laughing.

"What're you laughing at asshole!" Ichigo growled, wincing at the volume of his own voice. Renji looked a little sympathetic and stopped laughing, letting out an amused sigh.

"I jus find it hilarious that even though _you_ lost the bet, _Grimmy's_ the one throwing up in ma bathroom!" the red head shook his head as he sniggered. Ichigo's eyes widened as he threw himself at Renji, coincidently knocking them onto the floor, and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What! I can't have lost! I will _not _loose to that cat!" Ichigo shrieked, just as a very pale-looking Grimmjow made an appearance from the bathroom. "Well ya did my little Berry-Chan and Renji," Grimmjow peeled a defeated Ichigo off Renji as he picked Renji up by his collar. "Ya _ever_ call me that name again an' I'll punch ya so hard, you'll be in a coma for a week!" with that said, Grimmjow turned a distasteful green and quickly proceeded to drop Renji with a dull thud, and run to the bathroom once again.

"Geeze, if he's this scary when he's throwing up, how fuckin' bad will he be when he's perfectly fine!" Renji asked no-one in particular as he de-wrinkled his shirt and got up to stand next to Ichigo who –by this point- had managed to stop fuming. Ichigo sighed loudly. "Well let's get this over with then! One week starting now" he announced as he walked into the bathroom where Grimmjow was.

As he caught sight of a practically-dead Grimmjow, sat next to the toilet with his chin on the seat, and arms hugging the base, he couldn't help but sport a small smile. Ichigo grabbed a hand-towel from the wrack, running it under the tap and wringing it out before bending down to the other.

Up close Ichigo could see the bags under his eyes, and the film of sweat that lined his pale skin. "Here" was all Ichigo said as he placed the damp towel against Grimmjow's forehead, a caring look in his eyes. Grimmjow looked up gratefully, a small smile on his face. "Thanks Ichi" Ichigo blushed at the fact that Grimmjow used his favourite nick-name for the first time. Ichigo checked to see if Grimmjow had seen the blush, but when he saw that his eyes were closed, he let out a sigh of relief. Being close to him was getting harder and harder, so the next week was going to be a living hell. But he was looking forward to it.

A few hours later Grimmjow and Ichigo were preparing to leave Renji's house –literally at the front door- when Renji's little sister, Rukia arrived home.

"Oh god it's the devil herself!" Grimmjow whined, trying to turn back into the house (planning to sneak round the back-way) but Renji standing in the doorway prevented him. "Sorry grimmy-jow he-he" Renji quickly corrected himself. "You gotta tell her straight or she'll be buggin ya forever" he finished, Grimmjow heaving a sigh as Ichigo patted his shoulder.

"Sounds reasonable to me Grimm...brace yourself!" Ichigo half-yelled in Grimmjow's ear as he jumped to the side. (Only just missing Rukia as she dove at Grimmjow) Before Grimmjow knew it, Rukia had practically suction-cupped herself to Grimmjow's side, completely ignoring Ichigo and her brother –who both were sending her a disapproving look, but for very different reasons.

"Hey Grimmy-_Kun_" Rukia purred, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. Grimmjow clenched his eyes shut and was breathing heavily –desperate not to hit her for the ridiculous name. He tensed his arms, knuckles turning white. "Oooh so _strong_" Rukia cooed as Grimmjow glared at Renji over her head. "Tell her!" Renji exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ichigo was next to Renji, his gaze never leaving Rukia's hand as it continued to caress Grimmjow's arm.

"Erm...Rukia..." Grimmjow spoke nervously as he pushed Rukia away by her shoulders. She looked up at him innocently like a puppy. "I-I-I can't do it Renji" Grimmjow said looking at Renji again. "What if she cries, ya _know_ I can't handle that" upon hearing this, Rukia looked up confused. "What is it Grimmy-kun" Grimmjow's eye twitched at the name and took a deep breath before looking at the floor, finding their feet very interesting all of a sudden. "I c-can't, erm, I mean, I'm...kinda, gay" Grimmjow admitted afraid to meet her eyes.

A few long seconds of silence passed until Rukia began to speak. "So why did you let me go on thinking I had a chance? Did you find it funny or something? I loved you for fucks sake!" Rukia yelled, each question getting angrier and angrier. Grimmjow opened his mouth to try to explain but nothing but a croak came out. "JERK!" Rukia yelled, slapping Grimmjow on the face before storming past the two shocked males, and into the house, slamming the door enough for it to reverberate.

The three stood in shock, none of them physically capable of speaking. Renji looked worried –after all, he was her big brother- Ichigo looked like he was about to murder someone or just break a few bones, whilst Grimmjow looked like he believed every word she had spoken to be true.

"Err; I think I should go talk to her. I didn't think she liked ya that much he-he" Renji said rubbing his neck nervously. "I'll see you guys later then...sorry bout that Grimm" Renji apologized before entering the house to find his sister.

Ichigo, who was glaring at the red mark that was becoming more pronounced on the others' face, was snapped from his internal rage when Grimmjow began to speak. "Damn...that went well, he-he eurgh" he said as he rubbed his cheek, refusing to look up from the ground, but a warm hand touching his cheek brought his eyes up.

Ichigo couldn't help himself from touching the hand-print that dominated Grimmjow's face. His concerned gaze wouldn't tear away from the mark as his fingers traced the outline of it. "I didn't realise Rukia was such a bitch! Sure I knew she had a temper, but seriously... I would have slapped her back if I were you, I can't believe her!" Ichigo barked as he removed his hands and shoved them into his pockets. Grimmjow stood bewildered as Ichigo started walking away.

"Yo Ichigo wait up!" he yelled as he jogged to join the other.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had finally arrived at Grimmjow's house and before Ichigo had even shut the door behind him, Grimmjow had practically run into the living room.

Grimmjow threw himself down on the couch, slouched down, head leaning on the back, arms splayed out, and Ichigo followed suit, throwing himself down next to the other, both letting out an exasperated sigh.

Grimmjow angled his upper body so that he faced Ichigo. "Hey! What ya sittin' here for? Go make us some lunch...maid" Grimmjow commanded with a huge grin plastered across his face. Ichigo scowled as he got up from the couch.

"Urgh at least I wasn't the one throwing up all over the place just a few hours ago, but I guess you're fine now, yeah?" Ichigo snarled before turning and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Well sorry fa' healin' so quickly...and besides, I dunno where ya think y going Berry, but ya can't work without the proppa uniform" Grimmjow sniggered in a playful voice. "It's in my room Berry and ya not comin' out 'till ya put it on!" Ichigo eyed Grimmjow suspiciously before turning to leave the room.

As he entered Grimmjow's bedroom –closing the door behind him- he began looking for this so-called uniform, letting his thoughts flow. _Why was he letting Grimmjow call him Berry? He never let anyone else call him that._ Oh yeah. _He was in love with him. _When Ichigo finally found the 'uniform' he was forced to reconsider his last thought.

Grimmjow was still lounging on the sofa when he heard Ichigo's roar from the bedroom. "GRIMMJOW, YOU EVIL FUCKING CAT!" to which Grimmjow burst out laughing. _This is gunna be interestin'. _

It was half an hour ago that Ichigo was ordered to put on his 'uniform', which he now wore as he prepared their meal.

Grimmjow sat at the kitchen counter enjoying the view that was created every few minutes. 'The view' being that of Ichigo bending down to reach the contents of the lower cupboards, the short black pleats sliding upwards to reveal more of his muscled thighs (That which wasn't already covered by the knee-length stockings) contrasting his black and white maid's dress.

Ichigo grew more and more frustrated as pots and pans slipped out of his gloved hands, clashing to the ground making the teal-haired male howl with laughter.

"Bend down a bit more Berry, I can't see ya panties!" he bellowed, loving the mortified look on Ichigo's face.

"Shut up! I can't believe I have to wear this...and what the fuck is with the corset? You can't even see it under this piece-a-crap you call a dress!" Ichigo seethed.

"Well, firstly it gives ya boobs, an secondly it gives ya curves –but ya already got those" Grimmjow replied licking his lips in an evocative manner making the orange-haired teen flush a astounding crimson.

"Shut up you perverted cat!" Ichigo retorted, flustered, self-consciously tugging down his dress, desperate to cover up as much flesh as possible, and squirming under Grimmjow's intense gaze.

The pair fell silent as Grimmjow resumed watching Ichigo prepare their lunch.

As Ichigo took the last bite of his meal -setting it down on the plate in his lap- he was startled by Grimmjow dropping his own plate on top of his, making an unpleasant crashing sound.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo blurted annoyed. Grimmjow just smiled and leant back; relaxing on the couch they sat on.

"Well, my little Berry needs ta do the washin up" he replied, patting Ichigo on his head, receiving the Berry's famous scowl. With a huff, Ichigo got up and stomped to the kitchen –Grimmjow stalking behind- and dumped the plates in the sink. He put the plug in the drain, turned the tap on and added some washing-up liquid. _Strawberry scented... interesting _he mused in his head.

Ichigo sighed and rested his hands on the sink, watching the water level slowly rise, completely oblivious to Grimmjow behind him, until two arms hugged him from behind, pulling him close to the panther's solid chest. _Why does he always do this? It's so hard to resist him sometimes._ Ichigo thought in distress.

"Wha-what are you do-ACK!" Ichigo was about to complain, when a pair of lips attached themselves to his neck, making him cry out in both pleasure and shock. _Damn his mouth was sexy!_ Ichigo thought as Grimmjow purred with satisfaction at the noises he could attain from his Berry, and began sliding his hand under the black pleats of Ichigo's dress; caressing the smouldering flesh of his ass he found there.

Grimmjow pulled away just enough to watch Ichigo's ears turn an attractive scarlet, and the whimper that accompanied it, making him growl with delight.

Grimmjow chuckled "Ya really are such a virgin...I woulda thought someone woulda claimed ya by now" he mused aloud.

"W-what do you mean by...claimed?" Ichigo whispered, feeling Grimmjow's eyes watching him.

"I think ya know exactly what I mean" Grimmjow answered, followed by a swift squeeze on the others ass. Ichigo inhaled sharply and retaliated with a skilled elbow to the diaphragm, forcing Grimmjow to stumble back and release his hold on the orange haired teen.

"God, you're always so damn horny, you oversized cat!" Ichigo snarled, stepping away from the blue-haired teen to resume with the washing up.

"It's not my fault ya blush is so alluring" Grimmjow said with a click of his tongue, before finally leaving Ichigo alone in the kitchen. Ichigo sighed as he stopped the taps before it overflowed. _I have a feeling things would have ended a whole_ _lot differently if he'd touched my front, instead of my ass._ He thought as he got back to work –willing his hard on away.

Ichigo was tired. So tired he may as well be in comatose. Why was he tired? Because he had finally finished the arm length to-do list Grimmjow had given him; the list having tasks varying from the average chore like making the bed and vacuuming, to ones Ichigo felt were completely pointless, such as tidying EVERYTHING in the cupboards, re-arranging the furniture and sweeping the outside patio with a toothbrush, and was now lounging on the sofa with Grimmjow, watching the TV, yet not really seeing it.

Suddenly Grimmjow yanked Ichigo against him so Ichigo lay on his side with his top half compacted against Grimmjow's hard frame.

"Urgh...why do you keep grabbing me every two seconds!" Ichigo protested, trying to lift himself up, but Grimmjow only held him tighter.

"What's wrong with wantin to keep a hottie like you next to me? Makes me look better anyways" Grimmjow shrugged -his casual tone only fuelling Ichigo's frustration.

"If you want to have a 'Hottie' by your side then actually try getting a damn boyfriend! Instead of molesting me all the time! There's plenty of better-looking guys you could get" Ichigo trailed off. His frustration cleared, replaced with solemn.

"Ya don't realise how attractive ya really are, do ya? Ya have a fit body, you're unique –especially in ya hair- ya tough but caring, and everybody loves ya, either as a friend or more" Grimmjow listed, releasing Ichigo from his grasp. "Ya can have anybody in the world, and yet ya seem oblivious to it all" Ichigo stared up at the teen, completely stunned at the sudden personality change. _He's really hurting. _Ichigo thought. "Ya tellin me ta get a boyfriend, but I cant till ya get a girl...Ya don't know how much ya torturing me here Ichi" Grimmjow finished, too depressed to cover up his hidden feelings anymore as he stared at the floor.

"H-how come I've never heard any of this before? Why didn't you just tell me how you felt before you ended up like this?" Ichigo asked quietly, noticing that Grimmjow no-longer held him, and sat up straight, but turned so he faced the other. Grimmjow sighed, eyebrows nit-together, showing just how much he hated feeling weak.

"Well I wasn't exactly 'out' yet, so I didn't know how you'd react. But at first I thought it was just an obsessive crush, so I'd go to a gay night-club to try an get ya off ma mind. I thought I did when I was gettin it on with this dude, but then I realised that he was practically ya twin, just with black hair instead of orange. It was only within the last month or so that I realised I couldn't move on till you did"

There was a long silence as Ichigo came to terms with Grimmjow's sudden confession. A blush swept across Ichigo's face as his realised just how strong Grimmjow's feelings were.

_How long have you liked me?_ "H-how long?" he asked too embarrassed to ask the full question in his head, but Grimmjow understood.

"How long have I known ya, heh-heh" Grimmjow laughed nervously, gaining some confidence back. Ichigo's heart expanded with glee at Grimmjow's answer. Every word Grimmjow whispered fuelled his confidence. _God I really am naive._

Ichigo used the others shoulders to pull himself up so he straddled the cowering Grimmjow, leaning down so he was hugging him.

"Ditto" Ichigo purred into the others ear, earning a shocked gasp from Grimmjow, feeling two strong hands come up to hold Ichigo's hips.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he felt the words he's been longing to hear caress against his ear, lips encasing it as Ichigo toyed. Grimmjow growled as Ichigo slid his hips forward so their groins rubbed against each others harshly, both hearing and feeling Ichigo's satisfied moan that coaxed their members to life.

"I didn't think ya played for my team" Grimmjow laughed, sliding a hand down to cup Ichigo's ass, kneading the flesh he found there.

"Actually I go both ways, but its only ever been you" Ichigo admitted, cradling Grimmjow's head in his hands as they shared their very first kiss.

Ichigo's point of view

We broke the kiss with an intense look in our eyes. I found that one of my hands had slid down from Grimmjow's head to his shoulder, holding on like my life depended on it, the other hand still buried in his hair. I blushed when I realised that Grimmjow's hands had moved from my ass so to my hips, gripping so tightly I was sure it would leave bruises.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had already unbuttoned Grimmjow's shirt and was running my hands down the burning flesh of his chest, paying special attention to the red scar that ran down his breastbone. Grimmjow growled at the feeling of my fingertips slithering their way down his sensitive flesh.

Grimmjow's hands suddenly attached themselves to the collar of my dress –being suddenly reminded of the fact that I was wearing the stupid outfit- and pulled down with such force that the fabric tore and the upper half of the dress was ripped from my body. I gasped both in relief at being freed of the degrading outfit, and flustered at the flexing of his muscles, and I realised that the action had my erection standing to attention –noticeable to Grimmjow, even through the remaining thick black pleats.

I was so stunned by the action that I didn't notice Grimmjow rid us of our remaining clothes, pick me up, and walk to his bedroom until I was dropped onto the large square-shaped bed, bounding slightly. I chuckled, receiving a confused growl from Grimmjow.

"What's so funny?"he asked as he got down on his knees and dragged my legs towards him until my ass was touching the edge of the bed, making me squeak –in a very manly manner of course- in surprise, and Grimmjow laugh at my response.

"This bed...You're such...a cat!" I panted as Grimmjow slowly licked up the underside of my hard-on, forcing a moan to erupt its way out of my mouth which Grimmjow muffled with a ferocious kiss, his fang piercing my lip as he pulled away roughly, blood filling my mouth.

"Shit, I only meant ta' nip ya" Grimmjow apologized pulling off me to kneel at the foot of the bed again. I laughed.

"Do I look like I didn't like it?" I replied, receiving Grimmjow's confused expression. I sighed and trailed a hand down from my chest, to the hollow of my hips, forcing Grimmjow's eyes to follow. I knew he understood what I meant as he let out a surprised hum at the sight of my erection which was now much harder and leaking pre-cum.

"He-he, so you're a masochist then? That's good, cos I'm kinda' sadistic myself" Grimmjow purred erotically as he started trailing his teeth along my hard-on, occasionally breaking the skin, drawing mewls from my body.

"Gri-Grimm, please s-stop teasing, I-I need it...you" I begged in between moans, to which Grimmjow moved down from my member, to my opening, where he flicked out his tongue and proceeded to lap and prod at the sensitive flesh he found there.

"Ha-Holy cra- Grimm!" I yelled, over and over no longer reserved as he swept his tongue through the first ring of muscle and continued to lap against the edge of something deep inside me. _Deeper...not enough..._ I thought when suddenly Grimmjow's mouth disappeared.

Before I could lift my head up to see why, two wet fingers had taken his tongues place inside me, making me cry out in pained-pleasure.

"Heh, Ya really are a masochist, Ichi... ya totally gettin of on me shovin' ma fingers in and outta' ya!" Grimmjow growled, enjoying my pain as much as I was – if not more- as he roughly thrusted his fingers deeper and deeper inside me.

Grimmjow began sucking me off at the same time, but pulled away shocked at what I had cried out.

"Did you just swear, Ichi?" Grimmjow exclaimed. I scowled at him

"Yes Grimmjow, I just said 'fuck', but you'd hear a lot more of it if you didn't stop!" I growled impatiently making Grimmjow chuckle.

"Ya don't act so nice when it comes to sex do ya? Well...in that case..." Grimmjow trailed off, finishing his sentence by crawling into position above me.

"W-W-WAIT GRIMMJOW PLEASE!" I yelled beginning to panic as my heart hammered inside my chest. Grimmjow paused looking a little dejected, but let me go so we both sat cross-legged on the bed.

"It's ya first time aint it? Sorry I forgot...we can go slower if that's what yo-"

"NO! It's not that its just...I want to have as much control as I can for the painful part...and if we're in that position, I feel like I have no control – which for the rest of sex I'd love...just not the start" I finished blushing, my eyes downcast, staring at the wrinkled duvet.

All of a sudden I was pulled forwards –towards Grimmjow- my thoughts only just catching up with the fast motion. I felt Grimmjow's hands on my hips again.

"Then we'll jus' av ta start out in this position then wont we?" Grimmjow purred in my ear. I looked at our position and smiled at him. Grimmjow was sitting up – his hands holding my hips- and I was sat on his crotch, feeling just how 'happy' he was.

Regaining my confidence I kissed him fiercely, holding his head –fingers toying with tufts of teal hair- our hands refusing to let go of each other.

We pulled apart. Grimmjow's hands were still on my hips whilst one of my hands slid down to grip his shoulder, the other snaked behind my body, gripping Grimmjow's thick length in my hand and guided it to my opening.

I felt blunt pressure against my opening, wondering how the hell Grimmjow would fit inside me, but soon enough his member slid inside, straining a little against the first ring of muscle. I cringed and lowered my head so it rested on Grimmjow's shoulder, panting. Grimmjow's hands on my hips held me in a deadly grip –obviously trying not to force his hard-on inside me- also panting heavily.

I moved so both hands were on his shoulders, lifting my head up, and lowered myself onto his member quicker than I had before. I hissed in pain, but Grimmjow's hands rubbed soothingly at my sides. I gave a small smile at the gesture and forced myself down until Grimmjow was fully seated inside me.

I was surprised when I found that the pain wasn't as bad as it had been when I tried to finger myself before –and that was with only two fingers- yet I couldn't understand why. Grimmjow must have guessed what I was thinking as he began to speak.

"It's cos ya more turned on, Ichi. Means ya not as tense" he smirked, proud that _he_ was the reason I was turned on. He rubbed my sides gently at first, and then with a little more pressure on his nails. I hissed before gazing at him lustfully and kissing him. Our tongues dancing together as I began a gentle rocking motion, trying to get used to the feeling of it.

As I gained more confidence my gentle rocking motions became desperate thrusts. I moaned loudly as Grimmjow began thrusting upwards as I fell down onto him, forcing his hard-on further inside me, hitting my prostate dead-on.

"Ahhh gods, Grimmjow! P-please, I w-want you t-to fuck me!" I begged, seeing the pure look of arousal flash across his face as he suddenly pulled out of me and flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees, facing away from him.

"Lower ya head down on ya hands an' spread your legs more" Grimmjow ordered, to which I followed, feeling the soft fabric rub against my hard-on and nipples. I whimpered as I felt Grimmjow teasingly rub his member over my entrance, against my balls, across my length, and repeat. His hands roaming over my back and chest, stopping to play with one of my nipples for a minute, before leaning down to bite down on my shoulder.

I cried out in pleasure and shock, trembling underneath him. "P-please G-Grimmjow!" I pleaded, moaning when he licked up my neck and around the shell of my ear.

"As ya wish" he purred in my ear before pulling away and entering me in one swift thrust. Grimmjow growled with pleasure as my insides caressed his member. I moaned lustfully when he began rocking into me, pushing me forwards slightly, in order to get deeper inside. My hips suddenly jerked forward and I yelled in ecstasy when he hit my prostate once again. "There it is" Grimmjow said to himself before moulding his chest to my back, looping one hand around my hips to keep me close to him, the other on the bed next to my head, supporting his weight.

He then began thrusting hard and fast, growling in pleasure and arousal at my cries of pleasure. I couldn't stop moaning and swearing as he ploughed into me, my hands gripping the bed sheets in a vice-like grip as I felt my climax drawing near.

"F-fuck, Grimmjow I'm s-so close!" I whimpered as he began rubbing my hard-on at a ridiculously fast pace, his thrusts loosing rhythm, showing he was close too. He nibbled and licked at my neck before replying.

"Then come for me Ichi" he ordered in a slightly strained voice. My body instantly complied with his order, spurting my seed over his hand and my chest with a cry. I would have collapsed if it wasn't for Grimmjow who was still thrusting inside me until he faltered and I felt something warm fill me. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling, hissing as he pulled out of me, and turned me over onto my back.

"W-wha?" I said confused, still coming down from my sex-high. I moaned lowly when I felt Grimmjow lap up all the cum that was on my chest and pull me into a deep kiss, our tongues coming out to play with the other. I moaned at the taste of myself on his tongue before he broke the kiss to lie down next to me, and pull me onto his chest.

3rd person POV

Ichigo and Grimmjow had fallen asleep almost instantly, cuddled up against each other, on half-covered by the duvet. Earlier on, the pair had been so involved with their actions they hadn't noticed the door open suddenly, and quickly pull back until it was only open a crack, a flash of red hidden behind the door.

Renji's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo riding Grimmjow, moaning in total bliss. Renji couldn't help but grow hard at the sounds the berry made. He rubbed himself through his trousers as he watched the scene before him.

Overtime he had grown impatient and had undone his trousers and jerked himself off insanely fast. He came at the same time as Grimmjow had; biting his lips in order to not alert the pair of his presence.

When he saw the pair had fallen asleep he re-did his trousers and tiptoed out of the house, breathing heavily as he slumped against the wall. He had gone to Grimmjow's house to see what exactly Grimmjow was getting Ichigo to do when he noticed they were 'preoccupied'.

He laughed to himself. He had never thought of himself as gay, or even bi, but that was one chore he certainly wouldn't mind doing.

A/N: I am currently writing an alternate ending to this story, where renji joins in, instead of just watching xD

I am also on : deviantart .com under the same name


End file.
